Many industries including the asphalt, mining, construction, drilling, and excavation industries, utilize a plurality of picks incorporated into drums. In asphalt milling, a drum supporting an array of picks may rotate such that the picks engage a paved surface causing it to break up. Examples of degradation assemblies from the prior art are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,225 to Stiffler, U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0173966 to Mouthaan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,083 to Latham, U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,557 to Montgomery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,321 to McKenry et al., U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0230926, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,723 to Mills, U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0175555 to Merceir, U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,810 to Montgomery, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,758 to Beach, which are all herein incorporated by reference for all they contain.
The picks typically have a tungsten carbide tip. Efforts have been made to extend the life of these picks. Examples of such efforts are disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 4,944,559 to Sionnet et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,071 to Andersson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,475 to Graham et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,079 to Andersson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,098 to Beach, U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,087 to Hall et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,511 to Krizan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,374 to Hailey, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,868,848 to Boland et al., all of which are herein incorporated by reference for all that they disclose.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,567 to Sollami, U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,832 to Sollami, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,405 to Sollami, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference for all that it contains, disclose methods of mounting cutting tools and securing cutting tools to the mounts